


I kiss you all starry-eyed, my body swingin' from side to side

by mysterious_minds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding, first work!, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_minds/pseuds/mysterious_minds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kiss you all starry-eyed, my body swingin' from side to side

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here...I'm excited! I hope you enjoy this. Just a silly little wedding drabble. Title from the song "Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches.

They’re dancing so horribly awkward, but neither could really care less. It’s their wedding, they’re allowed.

Louis’ head is tucked up under Harry’s chin, and they’re gently swaying to the beat of song. Arms are wrapped around waists, feet beside feet. The love in the atmosphere is so thick; it’s almost tangible, like a cloud of smoke. It swirls around them, sweet and heady and tasting of champagne. It is in the very fabric of their suits and the blood in their bodies and it is so beautiful.

Harry’s lips softly demand a kiss and Louis obliges. He’s never been able to deny Harry, not really. And the stars dance in their lips, and their eyes, and their fingertips, and it’s so much. They feel like they might explode.

Louis starts to cry, and Harry kisses the tears away, tasting the salt and trying not to weep either. Because they did it, they made it, they didn’t surrender.

And their souls dance in their bellies and rejoice as well, for though they've been together now the world can acknowledge it. These souls, they were made separately but found the other and said, “Yes, I quite love you.” Soul-mates. Soul-lovers.

Curls of the wood and eyes of the sea and it shouldn't work, but it does, and that’s why it’s perfect.

It is so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at grizzlybairparty:)


End file.
